Opposite Day
by Random9747649
Summary: What would life at Playa Da Losers be like if Izzy were... normal? Pretty much the same... but not for Noah. Cute Two-Shot with the pairing NIZZY! FLUFF ALERT


Izzy has never actually been what you call "normal".

At least that's what I thought. But, there was this one day when she was being… the total opposite of herself and by total opposite I mean **scary** opposite.

She has always been this crazy, fun and hyper person. She just changed to this boring, lazy, and sarcastic bookworm like me.

This is kind of hard to explain. So I'll just tell you the whole story.

~!~

Playa De Losers, home of all the losers of the popular television show, Total Drama Island. However, the show ended about, like, 3 months ago. Stupid Chris would never let us leave!

Anyway, I woke up. Got dressed. Brushed my teeth. Brushed my hair. Just my usual routine really.

But today, I decided to read my favorite book. So I grabbed that certain book and headed to the pool area.

Usually every person is by the pool area. Unlike Camp Wawanakwa, Playa De Losers is a very decent place. It has digestible food, cold drinks, an awesome pool, and the people here aren't trying to kill you.

Today is no different from any other day. Duncan and Courtney are yelling at each other (with Gwen calmly watching while sitting on a lawn chair). Tyler is trying to show Lindsay some of his "ninja" moves. Sadie and Katie are squealing over Justin. Alejandro and Heather are… I actually have no idea what they are doing. Bridgette and Geoff are making out. Eva is punching the snot out of Ezekiel. Harold is talking with LeShawna. Owen is eating all the food. Trent is strumming his guitar. Cody is being stalked by Sierra, but I know he likes it. Beth and DJ are looking for bunny. And, of course, I am reading my book.

But there is this certain redhead missing from this picture.

I took a look around to be sure I just didn't see her or something.

I looked all around the pool area. Walked into the cafeteria and looked around there. I even checked the trees! No Izzy. No where.

I started to worry. _What if something happened to her? _I thought to myself, _Wait! Don't think that! You should enjoy the moments of peace without her._

So I walked back to the pool area and tried to read my book. But I couldn't stop thinking that she's in trouble. She never stays asleep for this long. She is always the first one up! I just don't get it.

Owen walked up to me holding 5 big buttermilk pancakes in his hand.

"Hey Noah!" Owen said with a smile so wide it reached each ear.

"Hi Owen." I said with a smile starting to cross my lips. It is always really hard not to smile with Owen around.

"Did you notice the new girl over there?" He said pointing his thumb to a girl on a lawn chair. She was reading a book with a dark blue hoodie over her head so you couldn't see her hair and a dark blue skirt to match.

"New girl? But shouldn't she be at Camp Wawanakwa with every other new person?" I questioned, confused.

"I don't know, but she looks like your type." He said with a singsong voice, nudging me playfully in the arm.

"Whoa big boy, no definitely not." I said and started walking toward the mystery girl. She looked lonely and I've been down that road before… not fun. So I decided to talk to her.

As I got closer I could see her features a little better. She has a long, slender body with long legs and flawless skin. I couldn't see her face so I can't really say much. But her shoes are a lot like Izzy's… could it be her? No definitely not. Izzy would never be able so sit down that long. But wait, is that a piece of orange hair I see?

"Izzy?" I ask standing behind her.

The girl turns around in her chair and speaks in a soft voice.

"It's Isabella."

My mouth dropped at the site of her. She has changed so much. Her abnoxious voice had changed to a soft one. Her clothes had change from bright green to navy blue. Her personality has changed from annoying and in your face to in the background and quiet. She even changed her name from Izzy to Isabella.

"Wow," I said with my mouth still wide open, "you changed a lot."

"Noooo." She said sarcastically. Okay. That is definitely not Izzy.

"What happened to you?" I asked curiously.

"None of your business."

"What book are you reading?" I asked trying not to get on her bad side.

"Would you just leave me alone? I am trying to read."She snapped.

I walked away shocked. That is definitely not the Izzy I remember. She didn't just change, she changed for the worse. She is turning into… me.

_Was I always this rude to her? _I thought to myself. _I need to find a way to get old Izzy back._

I walked back to "Isabella" with a determined look on my face and said, "I need to talk to you Izzy."

"Isabella" She said without looking up from her book.

I took the book from her hands and said, "Your name is Izzy."

She looked up at me and glared, "What do you want?"

"I want you to be the Izzy I know. I want you to have that happy, beautiful voice back. I want you to dress like no one else and to make me smile whenever I talk to you. I want you to tell me these crazy, adventurous stories that has happened to you. I want you to make me feel like I can do anything. I don't just want you to do all these things, I need you to. I need my Izzy back. The Izzy I know... and love"

Her eyes are wide open and her mouth his hanging out.

"Did I just say that?" Wow. I need to stop saying everything I think in my head.

She stands up and looks at me strait in the eyes."Do you mean that Noah?" She says with happiness in her voice.

"Yes," I say smiling, "Yes I do."

"YAY!" She says throwing her arms into the air.

She puts her arms around my neck and kisses me on the lips. Right as I was about to close my eyes, she runs away skipping and cheering. I put my hands on my lips. I still feel her lips there. I hope I have that feeling forever.


End file.
